


Come Home, Please

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Children of Characters, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Newborn Children, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I just… do you think it’s time one of us quit?”Byakuya snapped his head around. his mouth hung agape at the mere suggestion.“Q-quit?”--(multichapter)
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one was supposed to be cute but obviously it didn't pan out that way. sorry if it's awful, i wrote it during my physics class.
> 
> Ren: 8 months  
> Nozomi: 7  
> Naegi: 31  
> Togami: 31
> 
> comments and feedback are cherished!

“-and then I said exactly what you taught me! _La fin._ Everyone thought it was so cool!”

_“Spoken like a true linguist, Madmoizelle,”_

Nozomi reminisced her day to the little black laptop; Illuminating off it’s screen, his partner. He'd been entertaining the little girls' anecdotes for at least 30 minutes. Makoto sat behind, soothing his second child against his chest.

“-and that was it!” the smaller blonde bounced in her seat, elated. Byakuya chuckled.

_“Well, good luck on your tests next week--I know you’ll do amazing.”_

Makoto felt the conversation coming to a close. He walked up slowly and put a hand on Nozomi’s shoulder, “You said everything you wanted to say to papa tonight?”

“Yeah!”

The brunette grinned, “Do you wanna go play in the other room-- _quietly--_ for a few more minutes? I’ll come tuck you in in a little while.”

 _“Goodnight sweet girl,”_ The blonde chimed in, _“I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”_

“Love you too!” With a nod and a wave, the spitfire sprinted out the door, leaving just her fathers and the baby on Makoto’s lap. He gave a lasting look towards the frame.

“She’d been excited _all_ day to talk to you.”

_“So it seemed. How’s Ren?”_

Naegi positioned the infant so his face was in view of the screen. Ren babbled silently. “He’s got some more teeth coming in. He’s been a pretty good sport about it.”

_“How was the doctor's appointment?”_

Makoto sighed, “It went alright- uh, I’ve gotta take him in for some scans _again_ in a few days, but there’s been no fever this week,” he looked down at the boy’s glassy, green eyes, “...I’m still worried about him.”

Byakuya nodded, _“just about the regular things?”_

“Kinda. He just- never smiles _._ He never cries. Not like Nozomi was at all. With the fever’s and weird symptoms, it's worrying me. I hope it’s gonna blow over soon.”

 _“As do I.”_ the heir adjusted his glasses. A few more minutes of small talk ensued before Makoto decided to put the children to bed. This was typically when Byakuya would retire as well. 

As the brunette stood, he paused, “Actually, can you stay on the line? I’ll be back in a bit.”

_“Of course.”_

* * *

A quick minute later, he’d returned.

There were a few seconds of silence as he positioned himself on the desk chair; they drank up each other's gaze.

“Hi,”

_“Hi.”_

Makoto giggled, “Sorry if i’m keeping you up.”

 _“It’s not a problem at all. Our field mission isn’t ‘until quite late tomorrow,”_ Byakuya paused, _“I may not be able to call again until a few days from now.”_

“Oh,” He attempted--in vain--to not show his disappointment.

_“I’ll try my best.”_

“I know, I know. How was today’s meeting?”

 _“Slow,”_ the heir groaned, _“Half of these fools haven’t a clue why they're even here. I’m having to spoon feed them critical information they should have already digested!”_

Typical of the hot-headed progeny. Makoto laughed.

“Sounds like a rough week. I’ll read the reports tomorrow and then the branches can meet when you all get back.”

 _A pause._ The brunette could hear the other nervously clear his throat.

_“About that.”_

The sudden tone shift concerned the luckster, “About what?”

_“About when we’re getting back-”_

“No.” he felt his heart sink, “They’re not keeping you there, right?” 

More silence. 

“Byakuya.”

_“It’s only for one more week. I promise.”_

“A _week?!”_ Makoto carded fingers through his hair, frustration festering.

Byakuya sighed, _“I know it’s not optimal, love. You’ll read the report tomorrow: a subsection full of monokumas was found near the south site.”_

The luckster rubbed his eyelids, rendered unresponsive--he wasn’t in the mood to argue.

_“Love?”_

“So you’re coming back in _two_ weeks.”

_“Correct.”_

“And no later.”

The heir nodded, _“I informed them I would not be staying in towa past the current timeframe.”_

Makoto rested his hand on his cheek, glaring at the bookshelves--avoiding eye contact. Tension thickened the air.

_“Are you upset?”_

“Not at you.” a partial lie.

_“I’m sorry. I wish we’d discovered it sooner.”_

Naegi exhaled loudly, suppressing angry tears. He knew it was immature of him--it wasn’t the heirs fault either--but _god_ was he losing his mind alone.

Byakuya could sense his vexation, _“You can say what’s on your mind.”_

The luckster bit his lip. _please let me be selfish._

_“Makoto.”_

“... I just miss you.” he whispered.

“it’s been so _difficult_ this month. Ren is always sick and I don’t know what to do. Nozomi misses you like hell- _I_ miss you like hell.” The brunette was losing composure, “I know this is what we’ve wanted to do since that rancid killing game. Future foundation, restoration, it’s _wonderful;_ but I miss when we could go _together,_ instead of you or I being gone every month. We haven’t had more than a few days together since Ren was born. By the time you get back, i’ll be off in the Kanto region.” he turned to the screen. 

“I just… do you think it’s time one of us quit?”

Byakuya snapped his head around. his jaw hung agape at the mere suggestion.

 _“Q-quit?_ ”

Makoto’s mouth was dry. The words didn’t sit well--it was almost enough to take back. 

“... yes. One of us… quitting the Future Foundation...” he was repeating it more to himself than the other. The heir’s face contorted, horrified.

_“Surely you’re not hearing yourself.”_

“I am,” he bit his lip, preparing himself for the final proposition, “...and I’ll quit. We can’t just keep working full time. We’ve got 2 kids, we need to start prioritizing-”

 _“Makoto Naegi. You, of all people, are Not quitting the Future Foundation.”_ Byakuya scowled, _“What a truly ludicrous suggestion--i’m almost astounded_!”

The icy lace in his partner's words sent a chill down his spine. He hadn’t conversed with the _old_ Togami in a while. Stern faced, cold, corporate bastard. 

This really was to be their first fight in a while.

“You can’t force me to stay there.”

_“Oh please, We both know you don’t want to leave either! You’re their hope, the gardener of their soil! We can’t just give up over trivial missions!”_

Makoto seethed. Their hope? _Their hope?!_

the conversation had risen to a boil. 

“Well what else am I supposed to do, _asshole?!”_ he roared, “maybe _you’re_ fine with prioritizing work over the rest of your life, but i’m not. It’s going on two months, that i’m stuck in this- this _fucking house,_ alone!” Rivulets scorched his face in small streams. God, was he really _crying_ over this? 

“I don’t think i’m asking for that much. I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, that means more than a few weeks a year. That’s how it’s been for almost half our marriage. I...” he choked back sobs, “...I want you home, Byakuya. I didn’t want all of this to happen.” the closing statements came out strained. the brunette’s eyes stung. 

Nobody spoke. The heir hung his head. He didn’t dare look at the other. _He couldn’t._

Makoto couldn’t fight anymore. This had been a mistake.

“I think it’s time I go to sleep. I’ll talk to you later.” he placed a delicate hand on the mousepad, trailing it over to the screen corner. 

_End call?_

_“Wait, please.”_

pause.

_“I’m sorry-”_

“Don’t do this-”

_“But I am.”_

Shakily, the brunette pulled his hand back towards him. 

_“It’s simply my ignorance. I’m... not wonderful at this. I’ve never been,”_ the blonde’s voice trembled, _“I didn’t- realize it had been troubling you this much.”_

silence.

_“I want to fix this. Tell me what all I can do now. Please,”_

Part of Makoto wanted to hang up right then. He wanted the guilt to simmer. He wanted the heir to _f_ eel just how bad it had hurt. But _god_ , how he hated when they went to bed angry.

You could hear a pin drop, as he made his decision. The final words to leave on before they were thrown back into separate worlds.

“If you can make time to call me tomorrow morning, I'll be all ears. I’m just… too tired right now.”

To his surprise, there was no debate, no stubborn pushing; simple surrender.

_“I promise. Goodnight.”_

“Goodnight.”

_“I love you.”_

_-click-_


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to write a make-up scene but it was quite awful so I cut it out. I'm not a huge fan of this chapter :d. the ending is bad, I apologize.
> 
> comments are welcome and people who comment receive a high-five from Makoto.

_Of course, He’d made time the next day._

_Difficult Conversations were had. Awkward silences and choice words. The downside to those who rarely fight: It’s not practiced how to make up._

_Eventually of course, it was water under the bridge, On the condition: The pair were to call every day whilst Makoto was in the Kanto region._

_“-I thought Kirigiri was going to kill the intern guy. It was crazy!”_

Byakuya nearly choked on his coffee as he listened to the formy lucky student’s retelling of his final field mission. His dimly illuminated study provided the perfect atmosphere to simply sit and indulge his husband.

_“-luckily she’s finally found a new project manager, it just worries me a little bit.”_

He took another small sip, “What’s worrying you about it?”

Makoto shuffled in his desk chair, _“It’s just… project manager’s and branch managers work so closely, and Kiri won’t even tell me who it is yet! Me and Hina did so well before she was repositioned. For all I know, this dude is some rando who I’ll eventually not be able to stand.”_

“Has she told you anything about them?”

 _“Uh,”_ the luckster recounted, _“the only thing she said is he’s working for Future Foundation, but that doesn’t tell me anything! I just… need to be able to get along with this mystery guy, or my job is gonna be a living hell.”_ he flailed his arms dramatically.

_“Whatever, I’m supposed to meet him when I get back, and I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.”_

The heir beamed, _“_ Tomorrow,”

_“Finally,”_ Makoto returned the grin, _“It’s been so long. I miss you all the time.”_

“As do I,” whispered the heir.

_“Get ready. You’re not getting rid of me until your retreat!”_

Byakuya fiddled with his wedding ring, perched on his left hand, “I look forward to every second of it,”

“Oh, I almost forgot- about that retreat…”

He watched Makoto’s expression drop instantly, _“...what?”_

“Hear me out-”

_“If you tell me you’re going early, or whatever, I swear to god-”_

“I’m not going.” he threw the other a cheeky grin.

Makoto stopped dead in his tracks, _“...Not going?”_

“Not going. Not attending.”

_“Does that mean…?”_

“I’m staying right here,” the heir turned to a stack of papers on his right, “Probably for a while.”

_“What? Did something happen?.”_

Byakuya put his hand up, asking for patience, “You’ll know tomorrow, Love.”

The brunette pouted, _“You can’t just say something like that! That’s so cryptic!”_

“It’s not any bad news. There isn’t need to worry.” Makoto sighed, but he looked relieved, _“alright. I’ll take you word for it.”_

the last word was premised with a yawn.

“Tired?”

_“Shut up.”_

“Go to bed, darling.”

The former lucky student opened his mouth to protest, but it only elicited another yawn. He’d been defeated, _“oh alright.”_

“Very well then, sleep well.” the heir waved a small hand.

_“Goodnight, Love you!”_

“Love you too,”

_-click-_

* * *

Harsh air streamed from the blade of the helicopter as it made its descent to the ground. Byakuya braced himself from the pad with a small, red binder; it mirrored the color of the machine.

All too slowly, the chopper landed and the ramp stationed. The heir studied those who filed out, looking in earnest for that familiar, unkempt chestnut hair.

Suddenly, There he was--Wide eyed. From yards away they stared intently at each other.

and then the luckster was walking forward. Byakuya followed suit. 

All eyes were on them. They were now within earshot, but spoke nary a word. Instead, the brunette simply quickened his pace. 

closer.

_closer._

Point of impact.

The blonde gripped his partners hands, pulling them to his side. Verdant orbs met with sapphire; Both were grinning ear to ear.

“Hi.”

_“Hi.”_

Makoto giggled, “Long time no see.”

“Likewise,” Byakuya wanted to roll his eyes, but he was fixated on the other’s gaze. _God, he should’ve never let him go this long._

Others had begun exiting the premise, leaving only them and the guards on the landing pad. Small talk had ensued.

“So when did you reschedule that retreat?”

Byakuya chuckled, “Who said anything about rescheduling? It’s proceeding as normal.”

The brunette cocked his head, “and you’re not going?”

“No.”

“How? You’re the branch manager.”

“Well,” the heir explained, “It’s going to be the first job of the _new_ branch manager-in-training. It’s good practice.”

Makoto’s eye’s bulged, “ _New?!_ What?... i’m confused?”

Byakuya slowly produced the binder he’d tucked under his arm and held it towards Naegi.

“I thought about the dispute we had when I was in Towa, and-.... you were right.”

The luckster’s face contorted into further shock, “Byakuya wait- I was just upset, I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t apologize,” he shushed, “I was… out of line.”

“I’ve always kept out for myself, _my_ goals, _my_ hide, but I’m not on my own anymore. I’ve made my commitments to _us_ . You were right, our schedules were just not able to coincide with our family, especially with me also running the Togami Corporation. So, I simply freed up some time on my schedule-- _permanently._ ”

He turned to Makoto, who’s palms were clasped over his mouth. 

Byakuya put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“Y-you quit the _Future Foundation…_ for _me_?”

“Well, not _exactly_ ,” the blonde opened the red binder. In it, a pink slip: 

_Notice of transfer_

“Both of us being branch managers meant we were assigned different field missions, which was obviously not working for our personal lives. I’d already had a sizable candidate for the new branch manager, but I… couldn’t bring myself to just quit. Instead, I went to Hina and asked about possible openings in the upper branches; It just so happened she had one that would be quite up my alley...” he grinned and pointed to the fine print.

_Project/acting manager, Branch 14._

“... that is of course, if my new boss will welcome me with open arms.”

Makoto looked at the slip, and back at Byakuya.

“Oh my god,” he pointed to himself, “Oh my god. Does that mean-?”

“Yes.”

“ _I’m_ your boss.”

“That’s correct.”

“Oh my god.”

“Makoto,” the progeny chuckled, “will you be okay with that?”

The brunette put his hand to his chest, joyously weezing, “ _You’re_ the project manager Kyoko hired?”

“I don’t think I have to explain that.”

A few more seconds of silence, before Byakuya was engulfed entirely in a bear hug. “Thank you. Thank you, thank you thank you-”

The heir rubbed his partner’s back, bending slightly to make the embrace less strained, “You’re very welcome. Now we’re able to coordinate when our field missions, and we don’t have to worry about separate trips.”

Makoto felt as if he could cry. Elation stormed his body. He slowly unfurled himself to rest a hand upon his lover’s cheek. Standing on his tiptoes, he reached up for a kiss.

It was swiftly dodged by the blonde, “ _Not_ on the landing pad.”

Naegi faked a pout. _Ah,_ _His stubborn husband and his distaste for PDA._

Eventually, the pair made their way off the ~~cockblock~~ landing pad. Thank god for compensation after field missions, Makoto thought he might pass out.

They drove and talked, hand-in-hand;after 3 months of seeing one another through a mere screen, letting go would be sinful.

_Till death do us part._ The words resonate, they echo through the hallways and up the stairs. in and out of sight.

always lying in memory.

_Till death do us part._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't work for your s/o. I promise it's not worth it, this was just a cute plot twist.
> 
> I don't proofread these. I also tried to parallel portions from the first chapter so if you get deja vu that's why.

**Author's Note:**

> ouch. Also Nozomi knows french.


End file.
